sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Red hedgehog sonic fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Xenia the Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Emeraldgreeny (talk) 23:22, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Finished the mature sawyer pic! ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (talk) 00:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Activity In rps *GEM HIGH *LIGHT VS DARK (OR IS IT THE OTHER WAY AROUND) iN THE WORKS *DAGER THE CRISTAL WING DRAGON *HEDGES REMNANTS Shop updates NEW RP:Cyndriz:Key of the glove. You have recieved a reply. Reply to comment Yes, this is the game i was talking about on fan level showcase, what do you think? And im only doing this because its not letting me reply to comments. Cyndriz:This Rp isnt dead yet! Just so you know C:KTTG isnt dead I had a month without access to the wiki (Long story) anyway its got a big update but no I need the main characters to aid Cyndriz in the current sectin of his sory I reccomend reading the whole page again! THE RP Hello, it's Oneheart! Don't feel bad abouth the RP, it wasn't your fault at all! The RP wasn't very organized, and I feel like I should have made EVERY PEEP more involoved. So it's okay, the RP wasn't having a very good story line either, I wish I could've picked it up and used your ideas ;_;! Thanks for contributing at all Red, you're the best!!! On the pic of humanized Reens, I say yes to two of your questions, but I can't remember the name of the game. I will try to find it again. Reens the Hedgehog (a true blue friend) 20:05, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I am so sorry I had the wrong Red. ^^; Reens the Hedgehog (a true blue friend) 20:27, April 13, 2014 (UTC) probably because they were short or seen as joke characters if you really want a page back just ask okay but improve it please or I'm deleting it again I just said it "probably because they were short or seen as joke characters" Oh, okay, cool then! Thanks for letting me know, when it's up I'll join This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:36, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Kk, we'll just wait for Oneheart then... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:20, July 3, 2014 (UTC) RP Hey RHSF, I got your message!!! Thank you so much for inviting me, I'd like to join as Kendra the Mink if I can ^ ^. Sorry for the late response thou :P IM AT THE COMBINATION PIZZA HUT AND TACO BEEL (talk) 14:59, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hedge's Review Delay Sorry about this Red, a few things had popped up in my schedule, I'll try to get to the review as soon as possible. Again sorry for any delays, also take this time to look for any spelling or grammar issues before the review. Thank you and have a nice day! ^.^ (The-Bismarck (talk) 18:55, July 10, 2014 (UTC)) Hey... do you remember when you requested me maybe two months ago or so? About making a Hedge.EXE pic? Well, here it is. I'm sorry it took so long, really. I usually don't make people wait this long and I feel really awful for doing that but, yeah... anyways... Here it is, and I hope you like it! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:53, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay cool! Thank goodness... glad you like it! :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:02, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I am so sorry the picture of her took so long!! (Dot27 (talk) 00:36, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Hey. Been a while. Message back when you can? If Jesus could walk on water, can he swim on land? (talk) 03:16, March 21, 2018 (UTC)